Fate
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Sometimes Fate has more in store for us then we can hope for. Eragon's fate was written before his birth as was Arya's.


Fate

Note: I do not own the original story line or the characters

The new city of Carvahall was beautiful, as a gift, Islanzadi and the elves used their magic to created the city while other cities were rebuilt by hand. After the distruction of Galabatorix's empire and all those who were freed, they found themselves devoted to Eragon's rebuilding of their freedom.

Within five years, the elves helpped create a government with the help of humans and life florished. As did others, Roran and Katrina's daughter, Selena, began to learn and prosper from the new ways. Children played in the cities, trade prospered and alliences were born. The final egg hatched to a young elf girl, she named him Kveykva, because his scales shown like lighting and he became Saphira's future mate.

Bells rang throughout Carvahall and other cities for Ellesmera's princess had come of age to wed and her future husband was to be decided. At the age of a hundred and six, Arya was deemed by her mother that she must take a husband to be king and produce an heir. Always devoted to her ways, Arya decided it was her time to do so and complied to her mother's wishes.

Alagaesia, Carvahall, Afternoon

Eragon was with Selena and Saphira when Kveykva and Elor, the new rider, landed. "Eragon-finiarel, have you heard the news, Arya-Drottnigu is to wed. Islanzadi summons you to be among the noble elves for Arya-Drottnigu to pick from. Fly quickly, the choosing is at sunset."

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Sunset

Noble elves along with Eragon stood in the hall where Arya and Islanzadi sat. Saphira and Kveykva were among those ask to witness the choosing. His boyish fantasies gone, Eragon stood for duty only, Arya was his friend and over the five years they came to see each other as such. Occasionally Saphira would talk to her about Eragon and only Saphira knew five years later, Arya returned Eragon's once held feelings.

"Ellesmera, we see before us noble men and those worthy of the title of king but also noble enough for Arya-Drottnigu's hand. She is to choose as all the children have before her, myself, my father and his father, know she only choose for duty." Islanzadi looked at her daughter and Arya stood, she walked among those standing.

She pulled out her sword and pointed to one, he came forward with his own and the others stood back. The two dualled and in the end, even as an elf, the man was no match for Arya. "Be gone." He bowed and left, another stepped forward and in the end, he was a match. "Aside." She saw Eragon and smiled. "Eragon, Dragon Rider, step forward."

Everyone became silent as Eragon stepped forward, Brisingr out, blue as Saphira's scales. The battle went on for an hour and in the end, both knew they couldn't beat each other, they were equal.

"Aside." Eragon bowed and stood aside. Pointing again, another man stood up.

In the end, only two men stood, Eragon and Veron, the second man to take Arya on. Arya looked at both, "this is my decree, the man to fight this battle and win will be my husband, no death, simple defeat." Both nodded and she stepped away, looking at Saphira. "This is not your battle Saphira, understood?"

_Understood_

"Begin."

Eragon and Veron began to battle, their blades protected, everyone watched including Islanzadi, she looked at her daughter. "You expect Eragon to loose this battle because he has said he does not wish to rule."

"I expect him to win, one would say he is to win for his pride but in truth it is his heart." She turned back and found the two going at it till Eragon hit Veron in the leg and he went down, Eragon stepped away and placed his sword away.

"Defeat me you did, Eragon, Dragon Rider." Veron stood and bowed to Arya and Islanzadi. "You husband, Arya-Drottnigu." Arya nodded once and Veron left, Arya stood and walked to Eragon.

"You have done well Eragon, I hope you enjoy Ellesmera, for it will now be your home." Arya looked at him and he nodded as she took his hand. "Enjoy your last night of freedom my husband." She went to Saphira and smiled, "you too my Dragon-sister." Saphira hummed and placed her nose on Arya's chest.

_You as well my elf-sister, tomorrow we will be joined for eternity. I will see to our beloved one, tomorrow._ Saphira made her way to Eragon and egged him along. _Come little one, we must speak of your marriage._

Alagaesia, Sky, Night

As they flew, Eragon and Saphira spoke. _Five years ago she would not consider what is going to happen tomorrow, why now?_

_My little one, perhaps five years is enough, she holds you as her beloved now. Perhaps friendship before love is needed as my friendship is with Kveykva. We do not expect to mate for years so we have a friendship. Little one, do not be discouraged, she adores you deeply and one day your children will be climbing on my back as Young Selena does._

_Perhaps you are right Saphira, should I find those feelings I once had for her?_

_Of course Eragon, find them and things will go smoother, just be happy that your happiness is after the war and peace will flourish under the reign of King Eragon and Queen Arya._

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Night

Ellesmera was dancing in happiness, even the elves who didn't get chosen were helping to set the city up for the wedding. Elves were cheering as Eragon watched as the elves placed flowers on Saphira and hurried to Eragon with cloth and other objects, a woman smiled.

"What color for your bride?" Eragon looked at the fabric and then at Saphira.

"Green?"

_Green is a beautiful color on Arya, it is a perfect choice._

"Green." He picked a fabric and handed it to the woman, "green."

She hurried away and another woman showed him crowns of stones and flowers. "What for your bride?" Eragon picked a simple one with ivory pearls and silver twine.

"Beautiful, yes." They left him and he looked at Saphira, "time to go to sleep."

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Arya's Quarters

Arya was awoken by her mother, Islanzadi stood weaving the window to allow the sun in. "Awake my child, today you are to be marry." Arya sat up in bed and saw her mother holding a gown.

"Is that the gown Eragon chose?" Islanzadi nodded and laid it on the bed, "I adore the color green."

"And this is the crown you will wear for your days as you rule." She placed a box on the bed and Arya opened it. "His taste is simple yet elegant, now rise and prepare."

Islanzadi left and Arya moved from the bed, going to wash.

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Arya's Quarters

Within an hour, Arya and two elves along with her mother stood preparing her for her wedding. "Now remember my daughter, this is only for Ellesmera but if you truely desire so, you and Eragon may go and bind yourselves if you wish in one year."

"As I know Mother, you must consider Saphira also has a say, she is going to be part of us."

"As I know, you are beautiful." All stood back and they smiled at Arya, a vision in green. "I was not as close to your father as I hope you are to Eragon."

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Central Hall and Throne Room, Midday

Eargon stood beside Saphira, he was in clothing that he had found for him, Saphira was covered in garlins of flowers. Islanzadi entered with Arya beside her, Eragon smiled as Arya went to him and took his hands. Islanzadi stood infront of them and placed a hand on theirs.

She spoke in ancient words, "today we join Arya Drottnigu of Du Weldenvarden and Eragon Bromsson of Carvahall in marriage of the crown. Who speaks against this?" No one spoke, "Eragon, Arya...this is for the crown and for Ellesmera, if you so wish in one year, you may bind yourselves forever as husband and wife of the heart. Till this day, your binding is of the crown and you are to treat each other as such. Do you take this?"

"We do." Both bound by the ancient words, Islanzadi nodded and undid her hand.

"Very well, Arya Drottnigu and Eragon Drottmigu, you are now part of Ellesmera and of the crown." Eragon looked at Arya and leaned in, kissing her. Arya placed her arms around his neck and smiled as every one cheered, Saphira blew a small breath of fire that did not harm anything. "Their marriage is sealed till the day they wish to undo what has happened."

Arya looked at Eragon and smiled, "Eragon Drottmigu, my husband." She moved to Saphira and climbed on, Eragon followed and they watched as Islanzadi moved the roof to part along with the trees. Saphira took flight and everyone cheered. Once in the air, Arya turned slightly. "Where shall we go for our month?"

"Orik won't mind us, Farthen Dur sounds nice."

Alagaesia, Farthen Dur, Eragon and Arya's Quarters, Evening

After an hour of speaking with Orik, Eragon and Arya retired as Saphira did so in the old Dragon loft.

Finding water in their quarters, Eragon decided to wash the dust from his hands, hands were lain on his back and he found Arya standing there, she smiled and took his hands. "Come Eragon." Her smile was small and she led him to the bed, "tonight is special." She gently pulled his tunic over his head and gently undid her dress, letting it fall.

Eragon leaned over and kissed her, she smiled and pulled him down onto the bed.

Alagaesia, Farthen Dur, Eragon and Arya's Quarters, Morning

The sound of a knock made Eragon look up, Arya was still asleep under the blankets. The door opened and a small dwarf came in, followed by two others, "pardon me, I bring water and clean clothes along with food." With the dwarfs gone, Eragon turned to Arya, she smiled when he brushed her hair back.

"Good morning husband." Her hand found it's way to his face, "perhaps we should rise."

"No, not for a while." He laid down and gathered her toward him, Arya laughed.

Alagaesia, Outside Farthen Dur, Waterfall, Two Days Later

Eragon sat reading when something wet hit him, he turned to find Arya knee deep in water, she was smiling. Eragon placed the scroll away and jumped into the water, splashing Arya. "Eragon." He pulled her into the water that was deeper and she pushed away. "I can't swim."

"I'll teach you, come here." He help his hands out and she took them nervously, "kick your legs."

He spent the day teaching her to swim and soon she was able to do so, near the end of the day, both sat by the built fire talking as they warmed.

"I spent my days like this before I found Saphira."

"Swimming and playing?"

"What else is a boy to do?"

"You are no boy Eragon, you are a man with wisdom beyond his years." She moved closer, "your wisdom equals my years, know that."

Eragon laid down and looked at the sky, "Garrow once said the heavens would show your path but you must enbrace what the stars give you for that journey. If you don't, you'll loose your way."

"He was a wise man, your uncle." She laid beside him, head on his shoulder. "Perhaps one day our children will see how wise their father is."

"You want children? Children are rare in Ellesmera, I thought we only needed one because..." She put a finger to his lips.

"One child for the crown and two more for us." She smiled and kissed him, Eragon pulled her down and she curled up to him, allowing the night to bless them.

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Arya and Eragon's Quarters, Midday, Months Later

Arya sat on the bed reading, Eragon was out riding Saphira so she allowed him to do so. Reading her poems, she looked up when she felt a little sick, placing the scroll away, Arya rose and left their room for the Healer.

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Healer's Room

Arya knocked and the elf looked up, he smiled, "Arya-Drottnigu, come in. What bothers our dear one?"

"It has been months, perhaps another check for a child?"

The healer patted the bed next to the wall, he came over with a bowl of water. "Let us see here." He began to scry for an sign of a child, "I see nothing dear one...no I do, no false hope this time." He let her see the water as a small object was seen. "You must use caution, you hold the heir."

"Thank you." She stood and he smiled, "I must tell my mother and husband."

Alagaesia, Sky, Above Du Weldenvarden

Flying with Saphira made Eragon happy, he turned at the sound of bells. _It's the bells of Ellesmera._

_Why do they ring?_

_They only sound on a death, birth or marriage, there must be another reason. Let's head home Saphira._

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Central Hall and Throne Room

Eragon and Saphira entered to find Islanzadi and several elves talking. "Why do the bells ring dear Mother."

"The news is spreading, Arya-Drottnigu is to give birth by the winter solstice." Eragon looked at the queen when the elf spoke, she simply smiled.

"Is she resting?"

"Yes, you will want to see her Eragon-Drottmigu." Eragon bowed and left, Saphira wondered off to her room that was made in the palace.

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Arya and Eragon's Quarters

Eragon found Arya resting, she was reading when he entered. Eragon sat on th bed and smiled, taking her hand. "Arya, is the news true?"

"A child will come by the winter solstice, everyone hopes for a boy."

"Why a boy when we could have a girl with the wisdom and beauty of her mother." He leaned down and kissed her, Arya smiled.

"I knew you would wish for a girl." He looked at the scroll and smiled.

"Liduen, a beautiful name for a girl. Liduen or Evandar, after your father." He placed a hand on her belly and eyed her. "You will bear the heir to Ellesmera but remember, two for us alone."

"Time to us is slow Eragon, children will come."

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Arya and Eragon's Quarters, Winter

Arya laid in labor, the healer working to ease her pain as Eragon and Islanzadi stood nearby. Islanzadi was holding her daughter's hand, "come now Arya, you need not scream, it shall end soon. Push this child into the world, you must push."

"Ahh, ease the pain, ease it." She pushed as she cried for the pain to be eased away. She turned to her husband and Eragon took her hand, "Eragon, I do not blame you for this pain."

"I never doubted you did Arya, bring our child into the world, push." With her husband's words, Arya screamed loudly and seconds later the healer held up a baby.

"It is a boy, drottmigu for Ellesmera." Eragon smiled as Arya took their son, she held him close.

"Hello my son, we shall call you Evandar. It was the name of your grandfather, the mighty king of Ellesmera." Eragon bent over and looked at his son, "this is your father, Eragon, he is the mighty Dragon Rider. You will meet his dragon soon enough."

"Well done my child," Islanzadi looked at the healer. "We should allow them time." The healer and Islanzadi left, leaving the family in peace.

In seconds bells rang and Arya looked at Eragon, "we have done our part and it has been one year."

"Arya, I wish to be bound to you, will you allow it?"

"Nothing will make me happier." She looked at their son, his tiny hand was grasping hers as he opened his eyes. "Your eyes, oh Eragon he is his father, it is visible."

"But he has his mother's hair, he is perfect." Eragon kissed his son's head and the baby closed his eyes, a tiny smile on his lips. "His ears are elven, his human blood does not show...the way I wish it."

Arya held their son close, "we must allow Saphira to give him a blessing, he will need one from her."

"Soon enough, for now he is to be content in his mother's arms."

"Evandar Eragonsson, son of Eragon Bromsson, Drottmigu of Ellesmera." Arya looked at her son, "I have known little happiness till this day."

"I want to show him to Roran and Katrina, if we keep him close, could he travel with us on Saphira?"

"I will find a way," Arya looked at Eragon. "Eragon, you must hold your son."

Eragon took his son and grinned as he held the newborn, opening his eyes, Evandar looked at his father. "Hello Evandar, I am your father."

Alagaesia, Ellesmera, Tialdari Hall, Saphira's Quarters

Eragon visited Saphira while Arya rested, he found Saphira teaching Sveykva. "Saphira, did you hear?"

Saphira turned and saw Eragon,_ I heard the bells, a boy or girl, what names does it bear?_

_A boy, he is named Evandar, Arya rests with him, the labor hurt her. Good day Svey, how are you? _The dragon playfully wipped his tail around and Eragon jumped. _Missed me again Svey, my son will enjoy his Dragon-parents one day. Saphira, know you and Svey are his Dragon-parents, he must obey you as he does me and Arya._

_I know my little one, when will I see him and give my blessing?_

_Soon_, Eragon's words were lost when Arya came in, hold their newborn son. She carried him to Saphira, she sniffed the baby and smiled._ Now is good._

_My elf-son, I give you the blessing to communicate with me and I also give you the blessing that my first egg shall be yours. You will be a rider as your father, a bold and daring one yet not so lost upon the journey._

Eragon looked at Saphira and looked at Arya, she was astounded to hear it. "Thank you Saphira, his father will teach him as his father did before him. Svey, do you have a blessing?"

The dragon made his way over, _elf-son, bare this blessing well. I give you the gift of sight, to see past the shields of people and into their hearts. This you truely know what they bear. I also give the blessing of communication with me as you do with your Dragon-mother._

Eragon looked at his son, "my son you are a blessing."

Alagaesia, Carvahall, Ten Years Later

Eragon stood by Saphira as Evandar was presented Saphira's first egg. Arya watched while holding her daughter Liduen, the three year old watched in wonder. Elor was watching from beside her Sveykva. Evandar looked at Saphira, _Dragon-mother, what if it does not hatch for me?_

_She will, just touch the egg and she will come._ Eragon put a hand on his son's shoulder and Evandar touched the green egg and he stepped back. Saphira put her nose to the egg as Sveykva watched. _Come my little hatchling, your rider waits for you._

Ten minutes came and went and they all wondered if the egg would hatch. Eragon looked at Saphira and wondered. _Perhaps the dragon is as stubbon as you, let us try tomorrow and see._

_Yes my little one, we will see._

They began to walk away and Sveykva planned to stay with the egg, he saw the egg began to chip and roared. They all turned and Evandar ran to it. The tiny green dragon emerged and looked at them all, Evandar touched it and jumped back, his hand held the same mark that each rider held. Saphira sniffed her daughter and the tiny dragon rubbed against her mother.

"Did Saphira do the same with her mother?" Evandar looked at his parents and Arya shook her head.

"No, Saphira's mother was gone before her hatching, she grew with your father. Go, bond with your dragon, name her."

Evandar slowly approached Saphira and the hatching and looked at the blue dragon. _Dragon-mother, may I see my dragon?_

_Of course elf-son, she will need a name._

_You should name her, you are her mother. My mother named me, so name her._

_Elf-son, riders have the right to name their dragon, as she will be part of you, you will name her, not I._

Looking at the dragon, who was edging toward him, Evandar smiled and nooded. _My dragon, you shall be named Arya, after my mother. Come Arya, come to me, your rider._ The dragon made her way to Evandar and he hugged it after bending down. Turning to his parents he smiled, "I have named her and she is mine, I am a dragon rider."

Eragon put an arm around Arya and smiled, taking Liduen. "Our son is a dragon rider."

"As his father and his father before him."

"I be one too Father."

"I hope so little one." He skirted Liduen's hair our of her face.

"Saphira gave her the blessing as well, Liduen will have the second egg but it will rest intil the age of ten as Evandar has waited two years. Saphira waited nearly a century, I'm sure her daughter can wait seven years."

Saphira hummed and touched Arya's chest, _She will be strong as I and she will have a strong rider as Arya does. My daughter's rider has named her after you, perhaps another elf name will be given to my other daughter. I'm sure in the years to come, your sons will grow and become as their father and Liduen as you._

_I have one son Saphira._

The dragon hummed and moved her head down to Arya's belly, _perhaps now but in a year you shall have two. Dragons know their hatchlings, he will be among my daughters and their riders. Three eggs for three children, but I bear more in the years to come at another time._

Eragon looked at Arya and at Saphira, _you knew about Liduen and Evandar before we did?_

_Yes, but who am I to spoil a great thing. He shall be called Brom and his egg is blue, a girl no doubt to be called Saphira. Eragon, the legacy of the dragon riders was before Galabatorix but the true legacy, the legacy of peace an properity came from you. If anyone asks where the future dragon riders are from, they will not account from the dragon riders of before but from a boy named Eragon. He was the one to find an egg, to bring the riders back and settle the land of __Alagaesia into peace after war had destroyed it. Taught by his father, the last free dragon rider, Eragon Bromsson began the legacy of such by passing it down to his children, all dragon riders in a time of no war._

Arya nodded and looked at Eragon, "she tells the truth, you began the legacy and our children will define it. What color is Liduen's egg?"

_Her egg is purple, the eggs I bore were purple, blue and green._ Eragon walked to Saphira and looked at Evandar, "Evandar, I think we shall begin your training today, flying."

"Yes Father." Eragon put Liduen on Sveykva's back, Elor was alway willing to lend her dragon to the family.

"Elor, would you fly with Liduen?"

"Of course Eragon-Drottmigu." Elor climbed behind Liduen on Sveykva and smiled to her. "Hold on child, you are about to learn to fly on a dragon."

"Evandar, hold on." He looked at Arya, "we'll be back soon."

"I will wait, Arya can try to fly as well." The emerald dragon was already trying to use her large wings as her parents took off. "You can do it Arya, fly." Arya helpped the tiny dragon off the ground. "You can, you are a dragon."

The tiny dragon began to fly and only got a few feet before falling, she made her way to Arya, who consoled her. "You did well for a hatchling, one day you will fly as your parents do, take it as fate. You will fly, fate makes it possible as Eragon was to find your mother and to meet me and defeat all the battles. You will fly, given time."

The dragon sat by Arya, watching her parents fly above. Fate had taken it's way, allowing Eragon to find Arya and go on to produce the long line of Dragon Riders later to be known as the Eragonian Line, the line of Eragon.


End file.
